wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IsmaelandLuigi21
Hello Dear IsmaelandLuigi21, I'm sorry, but you have to be blocked for multiple account abuse. Creating multiple accounts for the purpose of deception, avoiding a block, or any other reason is called sockpuppeting and is against the Wikia Terms of Use. Sockpuppeting can get you banned on the entire Wikia network. Don't try to come back here. Go edit some other wiki. You should join the May I Have a Word Wiki, since you like that so much. Good day. hi Ismael its me. I have to go to bed already because my parents told me that I won't use my iPad after 11:00 p.m. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 04:42, September 7, 2015 (UTC) elcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Untitled 0021.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KerrytheBrony (Talk) 00:46, March 28, 2013 Polls My experence with polls, tells me that should your poll be on the main page not any other pages? Orion001 (talk) 01:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Warren Cook http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIYxCD6Z4Q8 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 05:48, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I saw it, Kerry. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 15:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Please edit with non-canon on the fanon wiki, http://wg-fanon.wikia.com. Not here. Backing it look beter What the world is wrong with you. I am trying to make the site look presentable and your opinions are not facts. As well as the fact that every character except most of the villains like WordGirl. Orion001 (talk) 01:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't put the stubs on top of the page., Orion. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You are not in charge of me. I will only listen to Kerry and you are just a ant in my way. Orion001 (talk) 01:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you a security, Orion? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I know what you are and what I should do. Plus you should know by now I am the shark. You are prey. Orion001 (talk) 01:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You're just being bad? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I just decided this. The May I Have a Word Contestant of the Month just looks really bad on the front page. First of all, May I Have a Word is not an essential part of WordGirl; only an interstitial segment between episodes. Also, there are only three contestants, so this feature is pretty useless, because it would just cycle between the 3 kids and viewers would quickly get bored. Lastly, a lot of the WordGirl fans don't care about May I Have a Word. Mainly because it is just a space-filling game show that doesn't have any good plots. Please let me remove it. Thank you. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:35, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Kerry, I moved the May I Have a Word Contestant of the Month to my page. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 04:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) YouTube CJ said this; Wikia has no business with YouTube. Orion001 (talk) 01:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I know. Someone put on a comment about WordGirl on you tube. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Updated THWSW Please provide proof of the September 6 update of Tell Her What She's Won. Show me a screenshot or something. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't have one. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 03:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) If you don't have any proof, you cannot put the information on the article. What are you waiting for? Go take a picture right now or something. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 04:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Ready for the NFL? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 23:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Is ' where's Huggy Mr. Handsome?' '' a real quote? Scootaloo2 (talk) 02:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Scootaloo2 It's a made up quote. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 02:54, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Izzy, I made a May I Have a Word Wiki. http://mihaw.wikia.com/wiki/May_I_Have_a_Word%3F I made it because the Wordgirl wiki's too big, It's hard to get around. I keep forgetting about the May I Have a Word segments, I think this will be convenient. Will you help me? Scootaloo2 (talk) 03:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Scootaloo2 Just for you! :) http://www.talkenglish.com/Grammar/Grammar.aspx http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/4/4d/You%27re_welcome.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony''']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 23:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Kerry. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 00:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) bluh (honk) havent seen u i asdfasdfgvhbjnkm,. a whilker Reply to " do u like kerry" kind of Scootaloo2 (talk) 03:06, October 31, 2013 (UTC) To your kerry poll, I say DON'T BOTHER ME! I REAPEAT DON'T Scootaloo2 (talk) 04:14, November 3, 2013 (UTC) BOTER MEEEz :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :PygbhsjKcfgvz ,µahjsbdwsnajbdhsaKMbhxgvhsjvqtsfguxy7w IMSPAMMINGUUUUUUUUUU By the way, this is Scootaloo2 (talk) 04:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I dont know where kerry lives, How Should I Know??????????????????????Scootaloo2 (talk) 04:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) MLP How do you know so much about MLP without being a fan of it? Wordgirlfan (talk) 03:29, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Kerry watched that show before. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 13:18, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Did she tell you about it? Wordgirlfan (talk) 14:47, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I think so. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 15:09, September 29, 2015 (UTC) You think so?Wordgirlfan (talk) 16:52, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 18:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC) okay... Wordgirlfan (talk) 19:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Yep. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:43, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Coleman Laing (talk) 19:24, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Respond? I doubt they'll even believe me, some random man from wiki saying that some even more random persons comments dating back from 2012 claims there is! And now he asks for that persons custom by the wik profile to be deleted! On nothing but his word! I even went to the wikis administrator... I'm not sure what else to do, I wanted gone, I wanted all gone. I mean before I even made a wiki account that's the stuff I posted... Proof?... I hope there's a way I could prove to this wikis administrator that 69.168.144.137 is me. I don't expect you to believe me either but it just face the field good so own up to my mistakes... No matter who answers. They left. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:05, January 13, 2016 (UTC) How you been man? TLMB (talk) 02:37, July 29, 2016 (UTC) -aka jj703 I don't know you. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 04:55, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Shorts Can you please give me the link to the Wordgirl short "Re-Enter The Butcher"? That's such a funny clip! I need it please! I don’t know. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 23:32, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Strange comment I was reviewing old comments and active editors and noticed a resemblance between you and this comment from Onion. In 2014 did we possibly both have a reputation for a strong attention to detail? talk2ty 20:12, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Admin Hi, I removed the HH Gregg images and pages as best I could, and blocked the offending user. If you find other pages or images I missed, let me know. I was wondering if you'd like me to make you an admin? I'm the only active one now, and it would be helpful to have someone else to help clean up messes like this. You've been around for a while and have been pretty responsible. Let me know. Gregcr1 (talk) 04:50, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I think I can be an admin since KerryKoopa26 was not active for a long time. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 05:11, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Okay, you're now an admin, congrats. Thanks for your help. Gregcr1 (talk) 05:24, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Anytime. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 05:26, November 8, 2019 (UTC)